


Is it my turn, now?

by NinaNirina



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNirina/pseuds/NinaNirina
Summary: Sara, restless, impatient, chaotic. A fire that burns too bright, too quickly. But Evfra wants her slower, tonight. He wants her floating adrift, lost in pleasure, desperately trying to ground her dizzy mind to something,someone. Him.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara, Evfra de Tershaav/Ryder
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Is it my turn, now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so angry this took me so long to write, yet it came out so short.  
> Still following the [wickedwitchofthewilds](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/) Kinktober prompts, check them out!  
> Today's kinks: **Edging + Mutual Masturbation**

There is a thread of silver lighting from Aya’s only moon sneaking in from the open window. It joins the soft whisper of a warm breeze that swirls around the room, encompassing all in a mixture of flowery fragrances and distant volcanic ashes.

The air hangs heavy and humid, sticking inside Evfra’s lungs every time he draws in a breath. But he clings to that heat and the feeling of flushed skin, and the intoxicating view of Sara’s bare body inches away from his. He drinks on the sight of shadows playing across her brown skin, the moonbeam guiding his eyes through a path he knows by heart. Yet his hands ignore the yearning, the easy satisfaction of reaching out and clutching her in his arms to bring her closer, _closer_ —

“You’re too close. Stop.” He commands it; low, hoarse, and almost out of breath. But still with an edge of warning that tints every word, as if daring her to disobey.

Sara, however, complies. Not without a soft whimper of protest first, and a plea that dies in her eyes and doesn’t reach her mouth. Her hand leaves the warm and wet spot between her thighs, and Evfra follows her movements avidly, licking his lips the moment she shivers above him. Her chest quakes erratically from her ragged breathing, and she closes her eyes in an attempt to compose herself.

Evfra relaxes, leaning back against the pillows, his own arousal dangerously clouding his senses. A haze of pleasure shrouds his body, his bioelectric field; the remnants of his control slipping away through his fingers. He shares a shudder with Sara, and her lingering scent only fuels his need to ditch the plan and just _take_ her there.

But then she mumbles his name between gasps of air and Evfra tenses his jaw, his own hands withdrawing from his body to keep himself from touching _anything_. Instead, his eyes take hold of the situation, drifting through Sara’s body, encompassing everything his touch can’t reach.

Sara, lovely, beautiful; hair tousled over her shoulders, errant strands hanging over her collarbones, inviting Evfra to sink his teeth there. One of her breasts is covered by her hand, while she palms herself, drawing out little moans with each drag of her fingers against her nipple. Evfra’s gaze falls lower, on the muscles of her abdomen that contract with every tremble, and _lower_ , where she sits on his lap, legs spread for him, slick folds already glistening from the earlier touches.

“Can I keep going, now?” her voice is still strained, and when he looks up again, he finds her bright eyes piercing him with more demand than question.

“We are not in a hurry,” he reminds her, his thumbs slightly grazing her legs, making her smile.

“Yeah, _yeah,_ I get it,” she wiggles a bit on his lap, repositioning herself and swiftly sliding her hand down her cunt again. Her eyes close as her fingers gather moisture on her entrance, and then open once more to lock with Evfra’s. “But I’m not a patient woman, and this is the second time you don’t let me come.”

And as if making a point, Evfra gets a nice view of two of her fingers easily disappearing inside of her, the palm of her hand firmly pressing against her mound, chasing the orgasm he so rudely interrupted.

Evfra’s hips buck in response, and Sara chuckles, fingers curling a bit inside of herself to look for the small sweet spot that makes her see stars. A faint feeling of ecstasy starts spreading from her core every time she drags her clit against her palm, like a spark trying to light a fire. Closer and closer, and _fuck_ , Evfra better not tell her to stop again or she will scream.

He doesn’t, this time. He doesn’t _tell_ her. Instead, he grabs her wrist and, careful but firm, removes her hand from her aching cunt. The wet sound of her fingers leaving her insides dies under Sara’s infuriated groan. And she’s ready, _oh so ready_ , to tell Evfra a thing or two, but the moment their eyes meet he just—smiles. Or smirks, actually; a wicked, somehow crooked gesture, upper lip parted by the scar that deeply cuts the side of his face. Sara puffs out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, burning eyes still angry, but also curious. What has he planned?

Soon enough, he answers. He lifts her hand –still clasped in his own—and brings it to his mouth. Sara’s eyes widen the second his tongue, textured and sharp, starts licking in between her sticky fingers, cleaning them up.

“I said,” he repeats, kissing her knuckles. “We have time. Let me enjoy you longer.”

The breeze from outside brings in new scents, and the cool air against Sara’s over-heated skin makes her moan. Every nerve in her body is acutely aware of even the slightest of touches. And wouldn’t it be better, if those caresses came from Evfra instead?

But no, he wants her slower tonight. He wants her floating adrift, lost in pleasure, desperately trying to ground her dizzy mind to something, someone. Him. Oh, how much she hates him.

But also, how much she loves him. His skin, broken and splintered in scars and burns, shimmering and refracting under the dim light of the night. The way he moves a hand to his abdomen, and keeps going further, where his cock emerges slick from his swollen opening. The lazy, almost teasing motion of his thumb over the tip of his cock, and later the unhurried strokes along his length. She loves the warmth of his flesh against her, and how much he tries to tamper down his field, with no success. It snaps and cracks in the humid air, tickling her skin and making her hairs stand on end.

And his eyes. His eyes pull her in, coax her to lift her gaze and meet them. Sara licks her lips, thinking that she almost sees herself reflected in those black orbs of his dilated pupils. And at the bottom of his stare, she finds it. Adoration.

She barely registers the moment her fingers find their path back to her core. She brushes her clit, this time tentatively, and starts exploring herself. Her eyes still fixed on Evfra’s; her pace guided by his. She parts her folds, tender and sensitive from the stimulation, and dares to slip into her entrance once more. A soft whisper of Evfra’s name falls from her mouth, and he responds in kindness, mumbling her name while fastening the rhythm.

Her eyes close without her permission. Her mind eventually collapses, and Sara is indeed drifting in a sea of bliss.

There’s something missing, she thinks. His rough hands on her body, the wet trails of his tongue along her collarbones, the pressure of his teeth on her throat, and the kiss of apology after it. His grip, steady, on her hips, the unapologetic way he tugs her closer and sinks himself deeper. How his groans rumble inside his chest, the intense sub vocals filling the room and deafening her ears. Oh, and his field, unravelling across her body, igniting the fire that she knows will consume her, but it feels so good, _so good—_

“Evfra, fuck, I—I can’t,” her voice spikes and breaks, and she’s toppling over the edge and yes, yes, he finally catches her in his arms, bringing her against his chest, allowing her whimpers to spill in his mouth.

Sara cries out when her orgasm comes, finally, and bites Evfra’s bottom lip until he grunts and curses. But he doesn’t pull away. He holds her instead, shivering, quaking on her pleasure, marvelled at the intensity with which she reaches her peak. His cock, unattended between their fused bodies, pulses, and it takes Evfra every last ounce of his self-control to not fall apart and join Sara in her high.

A passing cloud obscures the moon, and the lovers stay hidden in the shadows, breaths catching up with uneven heartbeats.

Sara idly leans her mouth against Evfra’s, a soft fleeting kiss over the lip she has undoubtedly bruised. He hisses at the contact, more for act than pain, and earns himself a second kiss, this time right in the corner of his mouth.

“Sorry,” she muses, eyelids heavy and voice hushed, as if for the first time she wanted to preserve the silence.

Evfra’s hands leisurely rub the small of her back, the sides of her waist. She feels tender under his touch, as if ready to dissolve, so he tightens his hold and encourages her to rest her weight on him. Sara sighs in content, burying her face on his cowl and tickling him with her breath.

“I…liked that,” she is the first one to disturb the quiet, because of course she is, but at least this time Evfra is glad for her words.

Nudging her a bit, he manages to tilt her head and look at her in the eyes. “I told you, even if you never listen. There’s no need to rush one’s pleasure.”

She snorts at his words, but he can tell it’s her façade in front of embarrassment. She’s as precious as she’s ridiculous.

“So? Is it my turn now?” she squirms in his grasp, slowly sitting straighter on his lap.

Evfra frowns, unsure. “Your turn?”

“Y’know,” she grins, eyes darting low on his body, a finger playing near his still throbbing cock. “To boss you around?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am getting the hang of punctuating English dialog, what do you think? Let me know if you catch a funny typo! :D
> 
> And find me on tumblr as @ninanirina if you want to chat a bit! Thank you for reading!


End file.
